Promesa a la Luna
by BluesHead-GreenEyes
Summary: Michael Takaishi fue un hombre soñador y quería que sus dos nietos lo sigan siendo a pesar de la dureza de la vida misma. Yamato estaba demasiado grande para creer en cuentos de hadas… o Brujas. / Éste fic participa de la actividad mimata "¡Hasta el año que viene, querida Navidad!"
1. Chapter 1

Éste fic participa de la actividad mimata "¡Hasta el año que viene, querida Navidad!", que consiste en escribir diferentes Universos Alternativos (AU) en donde el mimato y el amor tengan cabida :3

Summary: Michael Takaishi fue un hombre soñador y quería que sus dos nietos lo sigan siendo a pesar de la dureza de la vida misma. Yamato estaba demasiado grande para creer en cuentos de hadas… o Brujas.

AU: Medieval fantasía (Dragones, hadas, magos).

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertence.

* * *

.

Capítulo 1

.

* * *

¿Puedes seguir creyendo en cuentos de hadas? O, ¿aquello era una tarea de niños?

Mientras más crecía, los cuentos que su abuelo Michael le relataba, tanto a él como a su hermano menor, parecían ser simplemente inventos tontos que sólo los niños podían creer.

Que las hadas del bosque entonaban cánticos festivos…, o que los rugidos de los dragones sonaban en el cielo cada vez que había tormentas…, y que cada vez que se perdía algo, en realidad eran duendes que les encantaba esconder cosas.

Aún podía sentir la burla de los demás niños de la aldea, cada vez que lo veían pasar por las calles. _«Nieto de hereje»_ , _«fenómenos»,_ _«hechiceros_ » y todo lo que una mente analfabeta podría pronunciar más allá de vocablos aprendidos en misas dominicales.

No era sorpresa que varios aldeanos fuesen al entierro de su abuelo solamente para mofarse del loco hereje que iría directo al infierno. Aún sentía esa misma rabia recorrerle todo el cuerpo, a pesar de sus once años, él sintió el insano deseo de lanzarse a golpear a esas personas que sólo sabían ofender la memoria de su, recientemente fallecido, abuelo.

Su padre, Hiroaki Ishida, que siempre se había caracterizado por un bajo perfil, poco de habla y de mente tranquila, no obvió su personalidad en esas circunstancias y contuvo el enojo de su primogénito con el posar de su gran mano en su minúsculo hombro. Un _«no les prestes atención»_ y con la mirada, lo hizo voltearse a ver a su madre, Natsuko, contemplando el ataúd de madera donde su padre yacía dentro, minutos antes de que éste fuese depositado por debajo de la superficie.

Hiroaki podría parecer ajeno a demostrar o decir mucho, pero sabía interpretar a las personas; era algo que fue aprendiendo de él, porque sabía que a Natsuko, no le dolían esas mofas sin sentido, sino era el hecho de tener que despedirse de su progenitor.

 _«Aprenderás más callándote y escuchando, Yamato»_ , le había dicho en varias oportunidades su padre. Aquellas eran los mantras que regían la vida de Hiroaki y que Yamato, poco a poco, fue admitiendo en su corazón.

A sus dieciocho años, aquello no hizo más que fortificarlo y moldear en él un carácter estoico y calculador, con una destreza y estrategia propia de un recolector como bien lo era su trabajo. Aunque muchas veces, eran esas características las que su mejor amigo, Taichi Yagami, ponía al descubierto como la razón de ser del por qué no tenía muchos amigos.

―Me creas o no, eres demasiado meditativo, Yamato… Ahuyentas a las damiselas que quieren coquetearte ―Le decía su buen amigo castaño, mientras ambos iban al bosque a buscar alimentos y madera para trabajarlas y venderlas en el mercado bajo de su aldea.

―Si las mujeres con las que te gusta divertirte no fueran tan básicas, quizá pusiera de mi parte para no ahuyentarlas ―Ofreció Yamato sin mirar a su amigo, concentrándose más bien en buscar el árbol más frondoso y subir por él para cortar ramas y frutos, si la suerte se lo permitía, o emplear su rústica lanza para ello.

Taichi puso una cara odiosa y dejó escapar uno de esos suspiros sobreactuados, como cada vez que debía "darle lecciones" a su mejor amigo. Yamato no se molestaba en escucharlo más de la cuenta, después de todo, Taichi era de los bufones que prefería unas faldas fáciles a una conversación decente.

―¡Yamato, Taichi! ―Escucharon a la lejanía. Ambos, detuvieron sus pasos, encontrando con la mirada la grácil presencia de su amiga, Sora Takenouchi. Llevaba una canasta de flores que se movían a su ritmo, mientras ella avanzaba hacia ellos con presura y con la libertad que podría permitirle su falda abultada―. ¿Ya encontraron las bayas que les pedí?

―Podrías iniciar una conversación sin tanto interés, Sora ―Bromeó Taichi, haciéndola sonrojar del enojo.

―Calla, que contigo no deseo hablar ahora ―Lo riñó con su mirada y pasó su atención a Yamato―. Tú eres de fiar, Yamato. Sé que puedo asegurar mis bayas contigo.

Taichi rodó los ojos exageradamente, causando gracia en Yamato. Asintió a su amiga pelirroja y la vio sonreír con amplitud, aunque aquella expresión cambió al voltearse a ver a Taichi, mirándolo con recelo. El castaño le sonrió divertido y ella sólo pasó de él para despedirse.

―De verdad sabes hacer enojar a Sora, ¿eh? ―Opinó Yamato y no se molestó en ocultar la gracia que le provocaba oírlo suspirar de cansancio. Era Taichi Yagami, pocas cosas lo hacían suspirar de esa manera, pero por su carácter infantil y poco racional, podía sacar canas verdes en sus allegados.

Sora Takenouchi no era la excepción a tal regla; quizá incluso se daba peor en ella, siendo amigos de infancia y siendo ella la que no podía contenerse con Taichi... Y viceversa. Atracción, pensó un tiempo, pero ambos eran, o demasiado tercos o demasiado tontos como para darse cuenta de ello.

―¿Debo ir tras ella? ―Consultó Taichi sin mirarlo. Yamato sólo se encogió de hombros para darle su respuesta.

―Es la única chica que no te busca solamente por algún interés... Sin mencionar que es la única de tus allegadas con más cerebro que tonterías superfluas.

―Ya, ya, deja de hablar de esa manera. Creeré que sólo buscas quedarte con mis "allegadas". ―Taichi lo golpeó jocosamente el hombro que Yamato prefirió ignorar.

El joven primogénito de los Ishida le extendió su mano vacía, indicándole que le dejase a su cargo su bolsón de cuero en donde cargaban sus recolecciones. A Taichi se le iluminó la mirada al verse aventajado por su mejor amigo.

―Deja de mirarme así. No te lo haré gratis ―Sentenció Yamato, sin lograr borrar la sonrisa en su compañero.

―Prometo reemplazarte cuando tengas necesidades con alguna fémina ―Taichi ahogó una réplica de su parte al lanzarle su bolsa de cuero a la cara y echar a correr hacia Sora, dispuesto a sacarla de sus actividades para llevarla a algún paseo por los prados.

Yamato vio a su amigo tomar la muñeca de Sora y estirarla con la misma urgencia infantil de cualquier niño ante la idea de ir de pesca con su padre por primera vez. Sora, por su parte, tenía su deber mucho más plasmado en su ser, aunque tras unas súplicas por parte del Yagami, Sora dio su brazo a torcer.

Taichi poseía el don propio de los vendedores o políticos. El convencer a alguien a seguirlo era casi como un arte bien dominado por el primogénito de los Yagami.

Yamato esbozó una sonrisa al verlos marcharse. Dirigió sus azules ojos a la segunda bolsa adjudicada y echó un suspiro más. Debía trabajar el doble ése día, recolectando para ambos sin que parezca muy obvio el trabajo de un sólo hombre.

Retomó el paso, mandándose a la espalda el segundo bolso, haciendo sonar las hojas por debajo de sus zapatillas de cuero malgastadas. Ajustó la correa de la modesta lanza de vara y piedra lijada que él mismo confeccionó para hacer la recolección más rápida y se perdió entre el sonido que sus pasos ocasionaban entre las hojas secas y el pasto a medio salir.

Su agilidad siempre fue aplaudida por sus mayores. Tenía buena puntería a pesar de tener una lanza mediocre y un trabajo agotador como lo era ser recolector. A pesar de todo, a él le gustaba mantenerse de esa manera, perfil bajo, igual que su padre; además, el internarse en el bosque era una de sus aficiones favoritas, desde pequeño, desde que Michael, su abuelo, lo llenó de esperanzas y cuentos infantiles.

Recogió su lanza del tronco al que fue a parar cuando quiso ahuyentar a un zorro. Era común toparse con animales así, pero mientras tuviese un buen conocimiento del campo y de los animales mismos, nunca representaban un problema. A veces, el lidiar con los animales era más sencillo que con los propios aldeanos.

Recogió unas cuantas avellanas caídas al suelo que su aspecto era de fiar. Su estómago le crujió y no se negó probar unas manzanas rojas sacadas de su bolsa. Mientras masticaba, levantó la vista al pequeño claro que se leía entre los árboles, un pequeño espacio de cielo entre tanto verde. Volvía a enamorarse del bosque, de esa tranquilidad y belleza que sólo encontraba en su seno.

Tanta serenidad lo inundaba que fácilmente pudo distinguir el sonido del agua a lo lejos, moviéndose como si alguien estuviese dentro. Yamato miró a su alrededor y en un rápido movimiento, dejó la manzana olvidada en el suelo para tomar la lanza con ambas manos. No eran horario para que alguien anduviese jugando en el lago; es más, estaba prohibido hacerlo cuando se avecinaba el ocaso.

No estaba muy lejos de la costa, era por eso que su curiosidad lo convenció para avanzar un poco más y a medida que lo hacía, más nítido se oía el sonido del agua impasible.

El sitio en el que estaba poseía una altitud por encima del nivel del lago, fue por esa razón que a Yamato se le facilitaba el acercarse sin ser descubierto. Unos pasos hasta ocultarse entre unos arbustos robustos y puder saciar su curiosidad.

Por un momento, pensó que se trataba de Taichi jugando en el agua, pues desde pequeño amaba aquel lago y solían escaparse del resto para ir a pasar la tarde allí. En lugar de eso, apreció una cabeza sobresaliendo el nivel del agua, unas hebras de un rosa dulce, como la tela de las faldas de sus amigas fue lo que encontró. Frunció el ceño con curiosidad, acercándose un poco más al arbusto, llamado por aquella cabellera nunca antes vista.

Y sin preverlo, sin pensarlo, el arbusto representaba el inicio de la caída hacia la playa del lago y fue por aquel empinado camino que Yamato acabó por caer. Movido por su curiosidad casi infantil, la pagó con golpes y rasguños proporcionados por raíces, arbustos y espinas.

Su grito y el propio ruido de su cuerpo cayendo alteraron la paz del sitio, como a la persona resguardada en las aguas del lago. Cuando finalmente su caída acabó, sintió su lanza cayéndole sobre la cabeza, solamente para añadir otro golpe más a la lista. Sentía su cuerpo gritar mientras él intentaba recomponerse de aquel susto y su caída. Miró a su alrededor, todo dándole vueltas horriblemente, entonces sus ojos fueron al lago, donde no quedaba más que el movimiento arrítmico de las aguas.

Parpadeó sorprendido, incapaz de creer que todo fue una ilusión suya, pero entonces, el filo de su lanza se encontraba amenazando su nuca. Yamato volteó a ver quién lo tomó por sorpresa, pero nunca pensó encontrar a una mujer desnuda, tomando la lanza que le pertenecía con total torpeza, intentando serle de arma.

─No te muevas… ─Amenazó ella con voz firme pero dulce.

El rubio apartó de inmediato la vista, por más que aquel cuerpo despojado de prenda alguna, le sea tan apetecible a los ojos. Se avergonzó de sus propios pensamientos y su rostro enardecido lo delató.

─Lo… Lo lamento ─Formuló Yamato─. No te estaba espiando…

─¿A no? ─Preguntó ella con tono molesto─. Sólo venías a cazarme, ¿no es así?

─¿Qué? ─Volteó su cuerpo para mirarla perplejo, pero entonces, su desnudez volvió a avergonzarlo. Se tapó el rostro con las manos─. ¿Por qué habría querido cazarte? No eres un animal.

─¿Por qué cierras los ojos? ─Volvió a preguntar la mujer, acrecentando su enojo─. ¿Es porque te repugno, humano?

─¡No! ─Se apartó los ojos para mirarla, soportando el hecho de que no portase nada más que su desnudez─. Eres una dama… No deberías estar así, maldición.

La mujer pareció bajar un poco la guardia, solamente para mirarse a sí misma, apreciar su propia desnudez con los ojos de un niño que no entiende el escándalo de los mayores. Entonces, aquella expresión infantil y curiosa desapareció, dando lugar a una cargada de atención; su guardia volvió a estar en lo alto.

─¿Escuchaste eso? ─Yamato iba a responder pero la mujer desnuda se apresuró a echarse sobre él y taparle la boca con una de sus manos libres─. Silencio…

Pasó un minuto entero en el cual Yamato sintió cómo sus prendas se fueron humedeciendo gracias al cuerpo desnudo y mojado de la desconocida. La idea de tenerla así lo estaba superando, intentaba perder sus pensamientos en por qué su cabello poseía ese tono rosa y fue entonces que ella lo miró y le quitó su mano de encima.

─A la cuenta de tres, debemos entrar al agua.

─¿Qué…? ─Preguntó, sin tener tiempo a una respuesta, pues una avalancha de flechas comenzó a ser dirigida hacia ellos. Muchas cayeron a su alrededor, pero otras, dieron a la mujer en su costado y otro en su pierna.

Ambos se levantaron como pudieron del suelo y Yamato, viendo el estado de la mujer, la tomó de la muñeca para correr lejos de allí, ignorando el hecho de ir al lago.

─¡¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?! ─Grito la de cabello rosa. Él no prestó atención a sus palabras y lo primero que hizo fue ocultarse tras un frondoso árbol mientras las flechas seguían cayendo cuál lluvia─ ¡Debemos regresar al agua!

─¡¿De qué estás hablando?! ¡¿Acaso quieres morir?! ─Bajó la vista hacia las dos flechas que acabaron por herirla─. Maldición… Tenemos que ir a mi casa… Tengo vendas y…

La mujer comenzó a reír sin mostrar pizca alguna de falsedad en ella, extrañando de sobremanera a Yamato. Se sentía tonto, ¿acaso era normal estarse riendo en una situación como esa?

─Lo lamento, es sólo que me parece extraño que un humano se muestre preocupado.

─¿Cómo que humano? Tú eres como yo ─Ella tapó su boca con su mano y lo apretó contra el árbol.

Yamato no podía apartar los ojos de los otoñales que lo miraban y no se había dado cuenta que su cuerpo estaba siendo absorbido por el árbol que hace un momento, les servía de escudo. Trató de gritar, trató de zafarse, pero sencillamente no podía. La desconocida ya lo había hecho suyo.

* * *

Abrió los ojos con pesadumbre. Tenía el cuerpo cuál costal de arroz o papas. Su cabeza pareciese darle vueltas mientras él aún no recuperaba la noción de las cosas. Veía el cielo, precioso azul entre el claro que permitía los árboles frondosos a su alrededor.

Pensó en el bosque y de a poco, su memoria fue hilando los acontecimientos, como que salió a recolectar algunos frutos para venderlos en el mercado de la aldea, Taichi le cedió su parte y tenía que hacer el doble del trabajo habitual y entonces fue recordando a aquella mujer de hebras rosas y de su cuerpo desnudo. Se sonrojó al instante y se enderezó de golpe.

No había nadie a su alrededor. El sol golpeaba su, recién despabilado rostro mientras él trataba de hacerse una idea de los acontecimientos. Miró el cielo nuevamente y cayó en cuenta que era de día. Él había entrado al bosque de tarde, la idea de haber pasado toda la noche fuera de su morada le hacía pensar en todo lo que sus padres irían a decirle.

Se puso de pie y tomó nuevamente sus bolsas de cuero y su lanza en mano para regresar hacia el pueblo. No quería tardarse mucho más tiempo, aunque a juzgar por su velada a la intemperie, no sabría cuánto podría alterar unos minutos más de retraso.

Y conforme se alejaba del bosque, seguía pensando en aquella mujer de hebras rosadas que fue herida por flechas.

Cuando regresó a la aldea, nadie parecía caber en su presencia, como si no llevase desaparecido toda la noche. No le preocupaba aquello, después de todo, su familia no era del entero agrado de la mayoría de los aldeanos. Las carretas con bueyes circulaban a sus costados y los vendedores agolpaban de ruido todo a su alrededor. Nada parecía salir de lo común y eso lo tranquilizaba un poco.

Llegó hasta su casa y al abrir la puerta de ésta, encontró a su madre cortando verduras como todas las mañanas. Ella lo vio y lo saludó con normalidad, incluso demasiada.

─Has vuelto temprano, hijo ─Dijo Natsuko con genuina sorpresa. Yamato no pudo ocultar la suya. Miró sus bolsas de lona y su lanza, incluso llevaba la prenda del día anterior. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo entonces?

─¿Dónde está Takeru? ─Preguntó, entrando con cautela a su propia casa. Natsuko lo miró con extrañeza.

─Fue a ayudar en la panadería de los Motomiya. ¿Acaso olvidas que está trabajando allí desde hace unos meses? ─Y regresó su atención a su picadero.

Yamato la observó un momento sin decir nada, solo estudiaba sus movimientos como si de esa manera, la respuesta a toda aquella confusión pudiese serle otorgada. No había nada extraño y eso no le gustaba. Él podría jurar haber salido de recolección con Taichi y haber presenciado aquel ataque a la mujer desnuda.

─No estoy loco… ─Se dijo a sí mismo.

─¿Has dicho algo, hijo? ─Preguntó su madre a lo que él negó con vergüenza─. ¿Se te olvidó algo? Normalmente, eres muy organizado cuando sales de recolección.

─Si… Lo lamento, madre. Iré a cambiar la piedra de la lanza. ─Y se retiró de su propia casa a paso veloz.

Debía encontrar a Taichi y confirmar que no estaba loco, pero de qué otra manera podía responder al hecho de que su madre no notara su ausencia durante toda la noche. Negó con frenetismo. Debía encontrar a su amigo y listo.

Entre el cúmulo de gente moviéndose al caminar, Yamato era un pez más buscando su camino. Si su memoria no le fallaba, Taichi debía estar en el mercado vendiendo la primera tanda de la recolección matutina, por lo que sus pasos presurosos se encaminaron al mercado del pueblo.

Una cantidad inmensurable de personas, extranjeros, prostitutas y demás, todos buscando vender o comprar cosas que necesitaban. A su madre no le gustaba que frecuentase mucho el mercado, pero servía para ganar algunas monedas de oro para ayudar a la casa y para traer un poco de comida a la mesa, pues su padre, Hiroaki, no la tenía muy fácil al ser agricultor y marcharse de sol a sol por un puñado mísero de monedas.

La vida es injusta, decía su abuelo Michael, pero es la única que tenemos. Podemos hacer dos cosas, o quejarnos de lo que no tenemos o aprovechar lo que sí.

Era un hombre sencillamente magnífico. Le agradaba acompañarlo a su labor como recolector y recibir frutas frescas como recompensa a su paciencia, mientras le hablaba de que las dríadas, las ninfas de los bosques, entonaban cánticos a los recolectores para no aburrirlos.

No tuvo tiempo de sonreír al recuerdo de su difunto abuelo, pues encontró a Taichi discutiendo con el carnicero para aceptar de trueque sus frutas a cambio de una chuleta de cerdo. A veces Taichi podía ser o un poco soñador o sencillamente un idiota.

─¡Hey, Yama! ─Lo saludó al reconocerlo─. Ven y ayúdame a hacer entrar en razón a éste hombre.

El moreno regresó a su gresca verbal con el carnicero, pero Yamato no tenía mucho tiempo por desperdiciar, así que tomándolo del hombro lo hizo girar para mirarlo a la cara.

─¿Recuerdas algo de ayer?

─¿Por qué me preguntas eso? ─Yamato volvió a repetirle su pregunta con menos paciencia─. ¡No te alteres, hombre! Pues, ¿qué quieres que te diga? Ayer no fue muy distinto de antes de ayer.

─Pero fuimos al bosque y tú te fugaste un momento con Sora, ¿lo recuerdas? ─Taichi asintió sin comprender─. Luego de eso, ¿recuerdas algo?

─Pues recuerdo que nos encontramos en el claro de siempre y me regañaste por no hacer mi parte, así que regresamos y Hikari preparó tarta de carne que…

─¿Qué has dicho? ─Inquirió preocupado.

─Que Hikari preparó un…

─¡No, antes! ¿Regresamos juntos? ─Taichi enarcó una ceja no muy convencido de aquel interrogatorio pero acabó asintiendo─. Pero, ¿recuerdas de verdad que me viste antes de volver a tu casa? ─Taichi volvió a asentir.

Yamato lo soltó de a poco y trató de recapitular qué fue lo sucedido aquella tarde en el bosque. ¿Por qué no recordaba lo que su amigo le estaba diciendo? ¿Qué sucedió entonces? ¿Quién mentía, Taichi o su propia mente?

Taichi lo llamaba preocupado pero él no tenía ganas de seguir hablando del tema. Estaba muy confundido por lo que se excusó diciendo que no se sentía bien y que iría a su casa a reposar. Taichi no puso demasiada resistencia, dejándolo marchar para retornar a la batalla campal que momentos antes se encontraba enfrascado.

Yamato se sentía confundido y para qué negar, también muy preocupado. Volvió a ser víctima del flujo interminable de comerciantes, esclavos, artistas, prostitutas que caminaban en las calles del pueblo continuando con sus vidas.

Y, demasiado metido en lo que respectaba aquel episodio confuso de su vida, no se fijó que iba en dirección contraria a la de una vendedora ambulante de manzanas hasta estrellarse con ella y dejar caer algunas al suelo.

El golpe lo trajo de regreso a la realidad, disculpándose en el acto y agachándose para ayudarla a recoger las frutas caídas. Cuando estuvo por tomar la última fruta rojiza del suelo polvoriento, la vendedora tomó su mano y aquel tacto lo obligó a mirarla.

Ojos amarillos como el oro, tez blanquecina y un mechón rosa cayéndole en el rostro mientras una capa oscura cubría su ser. Yamato la observó atónito un momento, mientras ella no hacía más que sujetarlo con fuerza y sonreír cuál felino.

─Tú…

─Te encontré ─Susurró sin deshacerse de la sonrisa de su aniñado rostro─. Será mejor que me sigas, mundano.

Y sin esperar respuesta por parte del primogénito de los Ishida, ella se enderezó y comenzó a alejarse del flujo de personas. Sus pasos decididos, andando hacia una dirección determinada lo cautivaron por un segundo antes de recordar que, si quería respuestas, debía seguirla.

Apresuró el paso sin importarle estar siguiendo a una desconocida hasta las afueras del centro del pueblo. La cantidad exuberante de personas fue disminuyendo para dar paso a las viviendas y calles desérticas. La mujer miraba a sus costados como si estuviese en el mercado eligiendo qué vestido llevarse.

No sabía qué esperar de todo aquello. Quería saber qué estaba pasando, pero antes de poder plantearle pregunta alguna, ella entró a una casa sin siquiera tocar la puerta. Dudó un momento, pero ella lo miró desde el umbral para llamarlo con su mano en un gesto claro.

─Debo estar loco.

Avanzó y cerró la puerta tras de sí. La oscuridad era un hecho en aquel sitio, ni siquiera había rendijas libres en las ventanas que permitiesen el ingreso de luz desde afuera. Podría ser una trampa y ella una completa loca con deseos por matarlo.

Miró a sus espaldas ante la idea de escapar, pero entonces, varias velas fueron encendidas, una por una y sin necesidad de que ella acercara un cerillo. Yamato retrocedió unos pasos, atónito.

─¿Cómo lo haces?

─¿Esto? Sólo doy la orden con la mente y hago luz ─Le señaló una vela sobre una mesa de madera a su costado y con el chasquido de su dedo, ésta se encendió.

─Eres una bruja… ─Susurró casi sin aire, recordando historias terroríficas de las esposas de Satanás, de sus sacrificios humanos y de las aberraciones deliberadas contra la humanidad─. Debo salir de aquí.

Sin interesarle la presencia de la mujer, se regresó sobre sus pies hasta la puerta intentando abrirla sin que ésta cediera. Miró a la desconocida por encima del hombro, con ojos cargados de miedo y rabia. Ella borró la memoria de su madre, de Taichi, de todos.

─¡Déjame salir!

─Conocí a tu abuelo ─Dijo ella y por un momento Yamato guardó silencio, pero no por mucho.

─¡Mientes! ¡Eres una bruja! ─Comenzó a golpear la puerta para intentar romperla sin mayor logro que el dolor en su hombro derecho─. ¡Déjame salir, bruja!

─No pienso matarte si eso es lo que crees ─La muchacha tomó asiento en una silla de madera y dio un mordisco a una manzana roja, mientras la histeria de Yamato iba subiendo de nivel.

─¡No sabes lo que creo! ─Y siguió un tiempo más golpeando y golpeándose contra la puerta sin ningún cambio─. ¡Déjame salir!

─Escucha, no sabes nada de las brujas. Solamente escuchan improperios de clérigos pervertidos para importunar a las mujeres libres ─Dio otro mordisco─. Toma asiento y te explicaré lo que sucede.

─¿Crees que soy estúpido o algo? No pienso dejar que me mates.

─Eres estúpido pero eres lindo y no mato gente linda ─Le guiñó el ojo con diversión. Yamato se sonrojó y continuó con lo suyo, golpeando la puerta sin sentido alguno─. Eres estúpido. No te mataré, ¿sabes por qué? ─Él la miró por encima del hombro, viéndola sonreír sinceramente─. Necesito de ti.

* * *

Notas de la Autora:

Hola a todos :3 Aquí finaliza el primer capítulo de ésta historia que no promete más de dos o tres capítulos que deberán de estar al aire antes del 14 de febrero.

Espero que les haya gustado. Seguiré subiendo los capítulos apenas los termine, así que, estén atentos :D

Un beso a todos~


	2. Chapter 2

Éste fic participa de la actividad mimata "¡Hasta el año que viene, querida Navidad!", que consiste en escribir diferentes Universos Alternativos (AU) en donde el mimato y el amor tengan cabida :3

Summary: Michael Takaishi fue un hombre soñador y quería que sus dos nietos lo sigan siendo a pesar de la dureza de la vida misma. Yamato estaba demasiado grande para creer en cuentos de hadas… o Brujas.

AU: Medieval fantasía (Dragones, hadas, magos).

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertence.

* * *

.

Capítulo 2

.

.

* * *

Nunca había prestado atención a las celebraciones dominicales en la iglesia del pueblo, ni de pequeño ni mucho menos de grande, pero podía recordar esa sensación de fragilidad que encontraba cuando levantaba la vista al claristorio de la catedral que poseía más riquezas que todo el pueblo junto, y sentía cómo la luz le recordaba a la luminosidad casi divina que se colaba de entre las hojas de los árboles, cuando el sol brillaba por encima del bosque.

La luz, divina presencia inmaterial, rozaba su rostro mientras él caminaba por el verde follaje del bosque. Era casi la misma sensación que la del claristorio y el juego de luces en la sacra edificación. Era casi la misma, salvo que en el bosque, uno no oía un constante _"arrepiéntete de tus pecados y serás salvo"._

Sus ojos azules, oscuros e impasibles mares, fijaron su vista a la mujer de capa oscura caminar por delante suyo a un ritmo tranquilo y grácil, cuál felino. No podía sino estudiarla de lejos y con la cautela de un reo a su celador; era una bruja después de todo. Aquel detalle, lo obligaron a mirar su propia muñeca, recordando así el por qué se encontraba saliendo de su pueblo, siguiendo a una desconocida mujer, gran potencial a bruja, ante la idea de que ella necesitaba de él.

Una marca en su muñeca que para él no tenía mucho significado, pero que motivaban a su cuerpo a permanecer cerca de la bruja.

─Un anclaje momentáneo de almas ─Dijo la mujer con demasiada tranquilidad en su voz─. Intentas huir, mueres… Intentas matarme y te mueres ─Fueron sus palabras mientras permanecían en la morada a la cual entró, una vez dejaron atrás el mercado.

Yamato había dejado de estar pegado a la puerta con intenciones de salir corriendo de allí al percatarse que, durante todo ese tiempo, él no había caído en cuenta de la marca en su muñeca. Un pentágono, símbolo satánico (según el párroco del pueblo) que, cualquier simple aldeano que lo viese, gritaría porque lo manden quemar.

─¿Fue cuando estaba inconsciente? ─Preguntó Yamato, mirándola sin temor y cargado de ira─. Aprovechaste que te salvé para hacerme esto.

─En realidad, yo te salvé, cariño ─Pronunció con gracia al tiempo en que dejaba la silla para caminar hacia él, obligándolo a retroceder hasta tener la puerta contra su espalda─. Esas flechas no podían hacer mucho contra mí; no soy una bruja completa aún, pero tengo la fuerza suficiente como para sanarme de heridas de flecha que tontas hadas silvestres arrojaron ─La mujer tomó la muñeca de Yamato y acarició la marca─. Te puse ésta marca porque también te hirieron.

─¿Cómo dices? ─Yamato la miró perplejo y ella dirigió su mano libre hasta el abdomen del joven, acariciándolo por encima de la ropa. Yamato tragó aire, petrificado ante el tacto de la mujer contra él; por más capas de ropa que llevase puesto, él sentía cómo su piel ardía por donde ella tocaba.

─Tienes una cicatriz en la pantorrilla y otra en la cintura baja, ambas son productos de las flechas. A diferencia tuya, mi cuerpo se regenera de ese tipo de heridas con mayor facilidad. Tú podría morir si te dejaba en el bosque… El anclaje de alma te lo puse para que puedas sanarte sin contratiempos, así que, de nada.

La mujer sonrió con placer al verlo tan consternado. No quiso ser muy evidente cuando bajó la vista a su pantorrilla izquierda y llevó su mano a su cintura, sintiendo un leve ardor. La cicatriz yacía roja aún, producto de su condición como humano, pero al menos, no estaba muerto.

Ella se alejó entonces y Yamato volvió a respirar tranquilo. La observó regresando a la mesa y elegir otra manzana para comer, como si no acabara de suceder nada. Aquella impertinencia y cinismo ya lo estaba por volver loco. Volvió a mirar su nueva marca y con su otra mano, la apretó con fuerza.

─Te tomaste demasiadas molestias por un simple mundano ─Hostigó, no cediendo a la bruja que salvó su vida─. Borras la memoria del pueblo entero y salvas mi vida. ¿Qué quieres de mí?

La escuchó esbozar una sonrisa divertida. Lo miró y sencillamente dijo:

─Eres el nieto de Michael Takaishi… Tienes mucho que ofrecerme.

No le dijo nada más, sólo que la siguiera fuera del pueblo, que tenían que buscar algo que, anteriormente, perteneció a su abuelo. Verla tan joven y pensar que conoció a Michael le hablaba de aquella virtud de las brujas por mantenerse intocables al tiempo; por supuesto, en los relatos de los curas, las brujas eran ancianas decrépitas, llenas de verrugas y arrugas, con mal genio y aroma a putrefacción. Cabía resaltar que la presencia de la bruja era totalmente contraria a aquellas descripciones.

Podría aparentar la misma edad que él, incluso menos. Tenía un cuerpo pequeño pero, ante el recuerdo de su desnudez, debía dar crédito a aquella juventud que la volvía un pecado a la vista. Su llamativo tono de cabello era otra cuestión junto con el oro en sus ojos. ¿Su nombre? Mimi, nada más. No mencionó apellido ni procedencia ni nada que la vinculase con esa tierra.

Mimi. Sencillo como el aire. Dulce como el día.

─Me sorprende que no me preguntes cómo conocí a tu abuelo. ─La voz de Mimi lo sorprendió y solamente recibió una mirada de su parte por encima de su hombro, mirándolo con gracia. Esa mirada suya le molestaba, pues incomodaba que una mujer se mostrara tan coqueta y no le interesara perder su respeto ante un hombre─. Eres el peor nieto de todos, ¿te lo han dicho?

─Eres descarada, mujer. ─Tenía suficiente con esa impertinencia suya─. Además… ─Se sonrojó un poco─, no creí que fueras a responder mis preguntas.

Mimi echó a reír, acongojándolo mucho más y provocando que su sonrojo aumentase en tonalidad. Era el colmo.

─Tu abuelo era un mundano extraño. Creía en la existencia de seres mágicos y no se aterraba de ello; al principio, creían que se trataba de pura curiosidad para así tener información de nosotros y provocar un genocidio inigualable. Era un recolector que se pasaba casi la mitad del tiempo que llevaba en el bosque, imitando sonido de aves para que las dríadas cantaran a su par mientras revestían a los árboles ─Dijo ella, embargándose en un recuerdo cálido de tiempos pasados. Yamato no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, escuchar hablar de esa manera de su abuelo lo reconfortó y por un momento, quiso que estuviese allí.

»Habían pueblos mágicos que lo consideraban una amenaza, requerían su muerte, pues nunca tuvimos a un ser humano tan próximo a nuestro mundo. Los seres mágicos pueden ser tan prejuiciosos como ustedes, los mundanos: cuando algo le es desconocido, temen y ante ese temor, se defienden.

─Él se ganó su confianza, supongo ─Indagó el nieto.

─No querían darle tiempo para ello, pero sí… Salvó la vida del primogénito de Rey de los Elfos plateados. Fue algo que todo el bosque admiró y lo dejaron de perseguir.

Yamato bajó la mirada con cierta culpabilidad. Tildaron a su abuelo de hereje, loco, diciendo que mucho tiempo en los bosques y vivir pobremente dañaron su mente. Yamato, de niño ansiaba oír los cuentos de su abuelo, historias mágicas llenas de gnomos, dragones, hadas, pero conforme fue creciendo, las burlas de las personas lo volvieron reacio a aquellas historias.

─El otro día, aquellas flechas de hadas silvestres… No buscaban asesinarte, ¿no es así? ─Su pregunta no provocó que Mimi se detuviera, pero sí que bajara el ritmo de sus pasos. Yamato la miraba atento a la espera de una respuesta, pero parecía que ella se negaba a dársela─. Dices que los seres mágicos son prejuiciosos tanto como los humanos, pero no oigo historias de recolectores asesinados por seres mágicos; no creo que deseen correr el riesgo de ser perseguidos por nuestros cazadores. Entonces…

─Entonces, ¿qué? ─Mimi se detuvo y le concedió su atención, mirándolo con reproche─. ¿Crees que te miento?

─Tú no sabías que era el nieto de Michael hasta después, ¿me equivoco? ─Yamato entrecerró los ojos con cautela─. Las hadas no atacarían a cualquier humano. ¿Por qué a mí?

Mimi lo miró un momento en silencio. Yamato no apartaba sus ojos de los dorados de la bruja. Ella se encogió de hombros con cansancio, entonces movió los pies hacia él para tomar su mano y llevársela hasta su rostro. Él no entendía el porqué de sus acciones, pero ella no parecía estar jugando, a juzgar por su mirada.

─Las brujas somos sinceras siempre, así que, mírame a los ojos. ─Yamato veía fuerza en los orbes dorados; fuerza y determinación, a pesar de la fragilidad que representaba su cuerpo menudo, ella expresaba verdad─. Tu abuelo hizo un pacto con el bosque. Su esencia se percibe a kilómetros de distancia. Cuando murió, el bosque lo supo y guardamos luto… Así como cuando tú llegaste…

─Siempre voy a ese bosque, ¿por qué habría…?

─Porque la pertenencia de tu abuelo… ─Ella detuvo de inmediato sus palabras, preocupándolo y a pesar de que él la instara a seguir hablando, ella lo silenció─. Estamos rodeados.

─¿Qué…? ─No pudo decir mucho más, pues del follaje verde, casi como diez Ent se aproximaron con sus tantas ramas en alto, permitiendo que su robustez sea la barrera suficiente como para evitar que alguno de ellos escapara─. ¿Son árboles…?

─Son un tipo de árbol antropomorfo; son los guardianes de los bosques ─Habló Mimi, resignándose a ser presa de los Ent. Yamato la miró con cierta urgencia, aguardando por alguna acción suya─. Tranquilo, son seres pacíficos, no nos harán nada… Mientras no reacciones contra ellos.

─¿Y qué haremos entonces? ¿Dejar que nos encarcelen?

Ella lo miró con una sonrisa. Entonces, los Ent comenzaron a moverse obligándolos a hacer lo mismo. Yamato comprobó entonces que las palabras de la bruja eran veraces, los Ent no eran violentos.

* * *

En todos sus años de infancia, cuando su abuelo Michael relataba historias fantásticas del bosque y de cómo los seres mágicos eran expertos en permanecer ocultos de los ojos humanos, nunca creyó hasta qué punto la palabra "expertos" podría respaldarlos. Mientras eran conducidos por los Ent, Yamato vio cómo hadas y duendes se asomaban hasta por debajo de las piedras, hoyos en los troncos de los árboles e incluso de las más minúsculas hojas. ¿Cuánto tiempo había creído que su abuelo no era más que un charlatán y un necio por seguir hablando de magia mientras el pueblo lo señalaban cuál loco o hereje?

Aún no le quedaba claro el por qué estaban siendo escoltados, ni a dónde los llevaban, pero conforme iba avanzando, podía oír susurros a su alrededor, hablando y cuestionándose las mismas cosas que él.

─Las leyes humanas no difieren de las mágicas ─Comenzó a decir uno de los Ent en un perfecto español que llamó la atención en Yamato─, cuando suceden éste tipo de cosas, se llama a un consejo de los grandes del Bosque para determinar decisiones.

─¿Leen mentes también? ─Preguntó Yamato con cierta gracia─. Saben mucho de nosotros

─Somos invisibles para ustedes, convivimos casi próximos y los conocemos de hace milenios ─Contestó el mismo Ent.

─Hemos visto transcurrir generaciones tras generaciones, épocas tras épocas ─Contestó otro─. Los árboles tenemos más memoria que sus propios ancianos.

─Además, es fácil imaginarse qué pasa por la mente de humanos cuando está siendo trasladado bajo custodia de seres mágicos.

Yamato asintió sencillamente, preguntándose si lo irían a castigar por cortar la corteza de los árboles e ir a venderlos al mercado. Agachó un poco la cabeza con pesadez. Estaba condenado, lo sabía.

Finalmente, llegaron hasta uno de los árboles más frondosos que Yamato haya visto nunca, se extendía casi por kilómetros y su altura era inimaginable. Mirase por donde mirase, Yamato no reconocía el lugar en el que se encontraba; había sido recolector desde los trece años, tenía un vasto conocimiento sobre el bosque que limitaba con su aldea y nunca, en sus cinco años de trabajo, recordó haber llegado a donde estaba.

Toda clase de especies mágicas del bosque fueron aglomerándose bajo la sombra del añoso árbol, mientras los murmullos y ojos se posaban sobre él. No debía de sorprenderse ante aquella reacción, era un _mundano_ después de todo.

Un grupo de personas con capuchas fueron aproximándose hacia ellos, todos con el mismo cobertura oscura que Mimi poseía y una vez ubicados por delante de Yamato, se descubrieron el rostro. Parecían simples personas, mundanos tan comunes y corrientes, pero los orbes dorados no era propio de su aldea o ninguna otra que recordase.

 _Brujos._

─No creí que fueras capaz de tal cosa, Mimi ─Habló uno de los hombres que encabezaba la legión mágica─. Se te pidió encontrar el libro de Michael, no traer a toda su dependencia.

─¡Yo no…!

─Por lo menos tennos respeto, Mimi ─Habló una mujer no muy mayor a ella. La mujer pasó sus ojos de la joven bruja a Yamato─. Él no pertenece aquí.

─¡Pero…!

─Silencio ─Pidió el primer hombre. Hizo un gesto a los Ent─. Llévenlo con las ninfas del agua mientras tanto.

─¿Qué? ─Preguntó Yamato con urgencia. Miró a Mimi pero ésta se encogió de hombros, aproximándose a él para rodearlo con sus brazos─. ¿Qué está pasando? ─Susurró contra Mimi.

─Tranquilo, no te harán nada. Iré por ti en un momento ─Y mirándolo a los ojos, se alejó de él y los Ent volvieron a encaminarlo hacia un futuro incierto.

Cerró los ojos un momento y trató de creer en los ojos de Mimi. Era lo único que tenía por el momento y debía anclarse, aunque sea mentira, a ella.

Una vez que Yamato dejó la convocatoria bajo la sombra del gran árbol, los brujos regresaron su atención a Mimi, observándola con clara reprimienda. Ella rodó los ojos con cansina expresión, estaba acostumbrada a recibir regaños desde que tenía uso de memoria.

─Eres la única bruja que tuvo un contacto cercano con Michael Takaishi ─Habló otra mujer─. Tendrías que tener noción de la responsabilidad que se te otorgó.

Mimi aspiró con, parecía ser sólo una adolescente reclamada por sus mayores y que no pretendía hacer más que escucharlos sin oírlos realmente.

─Solamente se ha permitido el ingreso de un mundano a nuestro bosque sagrado; no por nada existe la barrera mágica ─Habló el hombre de hace rato─. Y solamente fue un hombre el que logró burlar aquella barrera.

─Hasta ahora ─Corrigió Mimi, recibiendo la mirada de todos los presentes sobre ella. Su sonrisa se ensanchó mucho más─. Él burló la barrera cuando me encontró y las hadas silvestres lo atacaron. Él intentó ayudarme.

Y de un silencio sepulcral surgido a partir de la voz de los brujos, un torrente de voces surgió al instante, todos hablando de cosas como profecías, leyendas y maldiciones.

─Él es más importante que el libro perdido, hermanos ─Volvió a hablar Mimi─. Él podría ser la solución para nuestros problemas con las sombras.

─No seas ridícula, Mimi. El libro de Michael Takaishi es nuestra única oportunidad contra las sombras ─Respondió un hada ésta vez, uniéndose a la discusión. Sus palabras fueron respaldadas con asentimientos─. Si ni siquiera los seres mágicos somos adversarios para las sombras, ¿crees, acaso, que un simple humano podrá serlo?

─Él no es un simple mundano. ¿Por qué creen que logró encontrarme?

─Tú aún no eres una bruja completa, Mimi ─Respondió otro brujo─. Pudiste haber bajado la intensidad de tu barrera mágica sin darte cuenta de ello.

─¿Y cómo explicas que hasta las hadas silvestres trataron de atacarlo? ─Respondió ella, generando mutismo tras su acusación. Las mirada se volcaron en las hadas guerreras y éstas no se opusieron a las palabras de la joven bruja─. Ni siquiera hubo problema para que él cruzara la barrera y llegara hasta aquí.

Los brujos guardaron silencio un momento tras su respuesta. Ella sentía haber ganado la contienda y por una parte, ver a algunos de sus superiores encogerse de hombros, se lo aseguró.

─Sólo un ser humano fue recibido al mundo mágico… ─Habló el primer brujo pero con un tono más condescendiente─, pero también fue expulsado del bosque por su seguridad.

─¿Su seguridad? ─Preguntó Mimi molesta─. ¿No querrás decir la seguridad de algunos? ─Y sus dorados orbes miraron con recelo a su alrededor─. Temían a Michael desde el primer momento en que entró aquí.

─No puedes hablar con racionalidad, Mimi ─La detuvo una bruja─. Aún te sientes vinculada por la memoria de Takaishi.

─Fue injusto el haberle cerrado las puertas del bosque ─Continuó diciendo Mimi, ignorando las palabras de su superiora─. Michael podía habernos ayudado en un principio y así no tendríamos éste problema con las sombras.

─¿Eso es lo que crees? ─Habló el brujo que los encabezaba─. ¿No has pensado que mantener a Michael aquí sería prohibirlo de vivir su vida correctamente?

─¡Eso no…!

─¡Deja de pensar solamente en ti, Mimi! ─La silenció el hombre, elevando su voz por encima de la de ella─. Él corría peligro aquí y creo que robar nuestro libro sagrado fue lo único que hizo bien en sus años teniendo contacto con los seres mágicos; nadie sabe dónde se encuentra gracias a ello.

»Ahora, tras tres años de su muerte, la energía del libro se desató y eso pone en peligro los conocimientos del mismo. Debías encontrarlo para que lo resguardemos, pero preferiste regresar a su nieto a nuestro mundo y exponerlo.

Mimi apretó los puños con molestia, mas no podía decir más a sus superiores. Ella tenía fe en que Yamato era la clave para, no solo encontrar el libro sagrado que Michael había ocultado, sino que podía ayudar a combatir al antiquísimo mal que volvía a atentar al bosque.

* * *

Yamato no sabía de qué iba todo el asunto de las barreras, las hadas y las sombras, pero sabía que Mimi estaba luchando para ponerlo al frente de algo que desconocía. Poseía dos opciones: una, seguirle el juego a Mimi y ver dónde acabaría todo (y a juzgar por los acontecimientos recientes, no parecía agradarle el final), o dos, rehusarse a continuar con tal delirio.

─No creo que fuera a serle de utilidad ─Dijo Yamato, recibiendo de inmediato, un golpe con una rama por parte de un duende huraño, colgado de una de las ramas del Ent que custodiaba sus espaldas.

─Silencio, mundano. Aquí no tienes voz.

Yamato maldijo por lo bajo, sobándose la cabeza y preguntándose cuánto tiempo más tardaría aquel delirio. Se miró las manos y pensó que quizá seguía inconsciente en el bosque, después de todo, muchas veces había tenido sueños muy extraños cuando estaba enfermo.

Debía de ser un sueño.

─Mundano ─Llamó el Ent que caminaba frente a él─, aquí está bien.

Yamato miró a su alrededor buscando el "aquí" y solamente pudo ver una laguna calma no muy lejos de ellos. Supuso que allí estaban las ninfas del agua, aunque temía a la idea de tener que ir junto a ellas. Miró al Ent y a juzgar por la manera en la que éstos comenzaron a reír, supuso que pudieron leer su expresión.

─Tranquilo, no te ahogaremos, si eso es lo que temes ─Del agua comenzaron a emerger figuras hechas de su fuente misma, de a poco, tomando forma antropomorfa sin dejar que la tonalidad clara se escurriese de su cuerpo líquido─. Sólo serán de vigilancia, después de todo, son más rápidas que nosotros en caso que desees huir.

─Creo entender la diferencia que tengo en éste territorio ─Respondió Yamato, resignado. Miró a los Ent─. ¿Cuál es el asunto con mi abuelo? ¿Por qué están todos locos con ese libro que, dicen, pertenecerle?

Los Ents se miraron entre ellos, sin mucho qué ofrecer.

─No tenemos derecho a hablar del tema, mundano ─Respondió el duende huraño, bajándose de la rama que lo sostenía para mirarlo sin tanta amenaza como antes─. Se nos prohibió hablar de todo lo relacionado a tu abuelo cuando fue expulsado de aquí.

─¿Expulsado? ─Preguntó Yamato sin comprender─. Mimi había dicho que fue bien recibido.

Los Ents miraron reprobatoriamente al duende y éste sólo emitió un improperio en su lengua nativa.

─Pregúntaselo a los brujos si te dan consentimiento de ello ─Respondió el Ent.

Antes de que Yamato pudiese responder, escucharon los pasos de alguien aproximándose a ellos y cuando la maleza dejó de ocultarlos, Mimi fue centro de atención en esos momentos. Verla, significaba muchas cosas para Yamato. Ella tenía demasiadas respuestas pero era causante de engendrar tantas dudas en él, a pesar de todo, se sintió un poco más tranquilo de verla allí de pie.

Y cuando ella lo llamó, él no dudó en ir junto a ella. Era lo único certero que poseía en aquel lugar.

* * *

Libro sagrado. Sombras que atentaban contra toda vida mágica. Un abuelo al que no conocía como creía siendo un elogiado y a la vez, desterrado hombre humano con más conocimiento mágico del que se atrevía a imaginar.

Demasiadas cosas por procesar. Se tomaba el cabello con sus manos mientras Mimi le explicaba las cosas a cerca de por qué su abuelo terminó siendo apartado del Bosque. Las llamadas sombras podían, no sólo poner en riesgo la vida de su abuelo, sino la de los propios mundanos. Exponerlos a algo que no conocen sería estúpido, pues eran tan rudimentarios y analfabetos que terminarían abandonados a la desesperación.

Y mientras todo lo que oía a cerca del mundo que, hace tan sólo un día conoció, miraba a Mimi sin poder comprender otras cosas que quizá, no tuviesen relevancia alguna. A pesar de eso, no quiso quedarse con las ganas.

─¿Mi abuelo fue infiel a mi abuela alguna vez?

Mimi lo observó un momento sin comprender por qué, entre todas las posibles preguntas que tuviese, debía preguntar algo como eso. La bruja comenzó a reír sin contenerse nada, enrojeciendo a Yamato en el acto. Se sentó junto a él y lo miró con diversión.

─¿Acaso temes que haya sido el amante de tu abuelo? ─Y por si su risa no fuera suficiente para poner a Yamato rojo de la vergüenza, su comentario reciente lo obligó a desviar la mirada a otra parte, lejos de la mofa en su acompañante.

─La memoria de mi abuela es sacra para mí ─Susurró y entonces sintió el peso de algo sobre su hombro. Se sorprendió de ver a Mimi recostada por él y su sencilla cercanía lo puso tan nervioso.

─Imaginé que serías distinto a tu abuelo. ─Yamato la miró con curiosidad y ella no se negó en brindarle una sonrisa coqueta─. La última vez que lo vi, tú tenías un poco más que un año… Te trajo al bosque para que yo pudiera conocerte. Recuerdo sus palabras "el esposo de mi hija es tan serio que creo que hasta Yamato lo heredará. Es una gran pena".

Yamato la observó en silencio mientras la oía contarle aquellas cosas. Quizá su abuelo hizo amar al bosque mucho antes de que él comenzara a trabajar como recolector. Aquel pensamiento lo hizo sonreír.

─No puedes permanecer mucho tiempo aquí ─Dijo Mimi elevando la mirada al cielo, donde de a poco, la luna iba tomando su posición en la parte más alta del cielo oscurecido─. Creí que eras la clave de nuestra lucha, pero tienen razón… No debería involucrar a nadie más a nuestro mundo.

Yamato también miró a la diosa pagana, blanca y pura, observarles en silencio. Pensó en su abuelo, en su infancia y en cómo los rayos del sol se colaban entre las hojas cuando ingresaban. La luz de la luna era tenue y dulce, sencilla. Era un susurro entre los claros y una caricia entre las hojas.

¿Qué podrías contarle a la Luna, esperando que ella no dijera nada a las estrellas?

─¿Crees que puedo hacer algo por ustedes? ─Preguntó Yamato entonces, provocando que Mimi se irguiera de a poco, mirándolo con sorpresa─. Mi abuelo pudo haber hecho mucho más, dices… ¿Crees que puedo continuar con ello?

─Es peligroso ─Contestó ella, recitando lo que siempre decían sus superiores.

─No creo que sea más peligroso que tú ─Respondió y miró su muñeca, cuya marca de anclaje había desaparecido. El trato había culminado con la bruja, podía marcharse a su vida cotidiana, a su familia y en lugar de eso, miró nuevamente la luna─. El libro del que hablan todos… Mi abuelo lo escondió y ahora, comenzó a manifestarse.

─Son textos antiguos que tu abuelo pudo resguardar… Encontrarlos, representaría un gran respaldo para nuestro mundo.

─Entonces, déjame ayudarte ─Pronunció Yamato, mirando a la luna─. Es lo que él querría que hiciese.

─¿Cómo lo sabes? ─Preguntó Mimi.

─No lo sé… Quizá, fue una promesa a la luna ─Sonrió un poco y la miró─. Debo cumplirla.

La bruja sonrió al joven mundano, pudiendo ver tanto de su difunto abuelo en él, por más que Michael haya dicho lo contrario, Mimi veía mucho de él… Aunque también veía algo que no encontró antes. No sabía cómo definirlo, pero le gustaba ver que los ojos de Yamato no eran tan fríos como pensaba.

* * *

 **Notas Finales:**

Muy bien, debido al tiempo y a la inspiración, ésta historia queda con dos capítulos. No me siento tan conforme con el resultado y eso fue porque estuve muy enfrascada estudiando que otra cosa D: Prometo dar mi mejor esfuerzo para mis otras historias! :3

Gracias por leer.

Besos~


End file.
